


What the Funzo?

by TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava
Summary: There's no such thing as "just a game" when it comes to Funzo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterate/gifts).



FUNZO is a cutthroat game, and Isabel Lovelace is going to win at any cost. Minkowski’s in the lead - for now - and if she wins she’ll be insufferable for weeks. “I move my bishop to the green dot,” she says.

 

“Can you even _do_ that?” Eiffel wonders out loud, looking at his cards.

 

“Yes,” Hilbert says, begrudging admiration in his voice. “Very risky. But legal.”

 

Minkowski leans over and spins the spinner. “Left foot to red,” she says. “For… let’s see. For Eiffel.”

 

Eiffel groans, but obligingly kicks out one long leg to the other side of the board. “Really, Commander, I don’t think adding Twister was a good idea.”

 

“It was _your_ idea, Eiffel. Of course it wasn’t a good idea,” Minkowski replies. 

 

Lovelace bites down on her lower lip. Minkowski may be irritated, but she’s still smiling with that little quirk of her lips that keeps Lovelace staring at her, hungry for more.

 

She quickly averts her eyes as she catches Minkowski’s glance in her direction. It won’t do to be caught mooning over someone she’s not sure trusts her farther than she could throw the Hephaestus.

 

“I roll to seduce the moderator,” Eiffel says, wiggling his newly-grown eyebrows at Hilbert.

 

“Denied,” the doctor says stiffly. Lovelace winces a little. Hilbert’s crush is obvious to everyone but Eiffel, and she feels a little satisfaction knowing that Hilbert knows exactly how hopeless his feelings are.

 

“Well, then I roll to remove my foot from red,” Eiffel says. “This is getting uncomfortable.”

 

“Also denied,” and now Hilbert’s smug smirk makes Lovelace want to punch him.

 

Suddenly, Minkowski snorts with laughter. “One more turn and I can win,” she gloats. 

 

“Like hell,” Lovelace says, more viciously than she first intended.

 

“Come and try me, Captain,” Minkowski taunts. “Eat. My. Dust.”

 

And before she knows what she’s doing, she’s leaning across the Twister board and grabbing Minkowski by the lapels, and kissing her, oh god she’s kissing Renee Minkowski and Renee Minkowski is kissing her back, and Minkowski’s hands settle around her shoulders and god it’s good.

 

It’s a good thirty seconds before either of them become aware of Eiffel and Hilbert’s sudden coughing fits. Of course, Eiffel’s foot is still in the way.

 

Lovelace is glad she’s dark-skinned enough to not show the blush spreading across her cheeks as she pulls back. “That close enough for you, Minkowski?” she asks.

 

Minkowski, being much paler, isn’t so lucky. “Y-yeah. Yeah, Captain, that was. That was something.”

 

Lovelace grins and cuts her eyes at Hilbert. “Roll to seduce Commander Minkowski?”


End file.
